Four fingers
by flyingshadowsparkleprince
Summary: Harry and Hermoine meet again after strange events.... Read and review pleezzzzz! Thanks, Sparkles!
1. the finger

Ok, please don't freak out about the beginning chapters- things will get better ok???? Ok!!!!!!! Love, love your best friend sparkles (!! Also nothing is mine in this story but the stuff you havn't seen b-4  
  
Dumbledore was dead. So was Ron Weasly. There had been a terrible flood at Hogwarts and they had died holding hands, tragicly!!! So, at their funeral, Hagrid stood looking very sad. He had shaved and was now very good looking! Hermoine noticed. She went to talk to him and give him a complement but she met Harry on the way. He had a funeral present for Hermoine.  
"Here Hermoine. I got you a funeral present."  
"Oh, thank you Harry. What is it?" she had to opened the paper to see. It was an invitation! To a baby party.  
"I wanted to invite you to come with me. I got tickets."  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! How are you?"  
"I have been really really good. Things are starting to look up now that I got contacts. But they're hard to put in. with. you know, my finger." Hermoine nodded solmnley and felt sorry for Harry. It had only been a short time ago that he had battled Draco Malfoy, who had set the horrible rotting disease on his finger with a curse. The finger had wasted away, and now a wooden one took its place. Hermoine knew how self-consious he was about his finger, so she reached out a stroked it to reassure him. It was smooth to her touch, and warmer than she had expected.  
"So can you come?" he asked  
"Yeah. Pick me up at two." She replied. They smiled at eachother one last time and left.  
  
When Harry came to pick her up, he looked concerned. Hermoine straddled his broomstick, and thew flew into the evening sky. "Isnt' the sunset beautiful?" asked Hermoine from her position. "Yes sir." Said Harry, but his breath came hard and he wasn't smiling. "I wan't you to read this he said." And he handed her a crumpled, worn piece of paper with his distinctive four-finger writing on it. It looked like a child's. "Harry, are you sure?" "Yes. I have to get my feelings out." It read: I pulpize in the dark. Where am I? Where is my mush? hard. Phantoms make crusts in the night. I am alone. I float like bill blinton. Hermoine frowned at the confusing script. "Harry. It's beautiful. But so hard. I don't think I'll ever understand you." "Hermoine, if anyone could be my mother I wish it was you." They flew off into the darkening night, like eucilyptis scent on the wind. CHAPTER TWO: the party  
  
Harry and Hermoine showed up to the party early on Muggle Street, where Harry's Dursleys lived. It was surprising they had invited him, but he had actually forged their handwriting so that he could go. He had also drawn the tickets himself! Hermoine noticed. His four-fingered script. The door opened to the bright and cheery home; Dudly came out to give Harry a hug once Harry showed him the tickets. The Dursley's were fooled. Mrs. Petunia came to the door, her belly swollen in pregnancy. "We're so glad you could come Harry. I was surprised that you had an invitation." "Congratulations!" Said Harry, who was surprised. They went inside where all the other party people were. A big banner above the dinner table read THE DURSELY'S PLACENTA PARTY. At first, Harry felt alone and awkward. Especially because he didn't know what a placenta was. He wished someone were there who could tell him. But he looked around and found he recognized no one. Soon the other guests started to dance. But soon, the Dursleys came out with their placenta on crackers, and they feasted.  
Harry was appalled!!! The placenta looked worse than their usual cooking! But when it was his turn he allowed it to be placed inside his mouth like a communion wafer. Instead of the body of Christ, he was eating the body of his Aunt, though. It was tangy and warm. At first he wanted to be sick, but then he felt empowered and invigorated! He knew that he would feel this way forever.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Harry had enjoyed the party, but it was getting late. He hopped onto his broomstick and sailed home on the warm golden breeze. The sun and sky seemed to be smiling at him alone! And he hardly felt the pain in his finger at all.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. Of Caves

Hi, its sparkles!!!! Just to let you know, the shells are there for crab symbolism. They're important, so don't forget (~~~!!! ^_ ^ Wow ok!!!!! Ready???????? LOL! WOAL!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Deep in a cave in the sheltered woods, Hagrid was brewing a plan! Voldemort was not dead; he was embodied in Hagrid. It was that great man who had killed both Dumbldoor and Ron- he who had started the flood in Dumbledoor's bedroom that night, trapping them both in a death wave.  
  
The animals run They flee before my Power I am not on fire  
  
---thought Merkin the elf and he darted through the trees. His beautiful tangle of dark hair bobbed after him as he darted. He paused and took out his sparkle sack, and sifted some of the magic powder through his fingers. Did he need it? No, not now. But his senses warned him that they would make themselves useful before soon.  
  
Hermoine had been busily digging a hole for some time, out in the deep forest. She had been digging all day long and it was hard work. Finally found what she was looking for-the enterance to a secret cave! She crawled down into the tunnel, and it smelled like mush. Suddenly Harry's prose came to mind, and she sighed at the thought of him. It had been two days since she had last seen him, but he still hadn't called.  
She lumbered deeper into the hole, and she could hear a sound coming from the other side of the door- It was like someone humming away, humming. humming.  
"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmmmmm hmmmmm, hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm hmmm. Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmmmmm hmmmmm, hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm hmmm. Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmmmmm. Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmmmmm hmmmmm, hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm hmmm." They were also chopping away at something again and again, in rhythm. She opened the door, and was attacked  
qby Hagrid. Oh. He said. "I didn't know it was you!" He was shaving with a metal blade. she noticed. "Pleased to meet you!" she said for lack of anything better to say, and he laughed and dried his face. "I heard you humming and wondered who it was." She admitted too filling in the silence stretched across the room. She thought she could have cut it with a knife. or an axe.  
"Hermoine," he said suddenly. "I am more than you know."  
"How do you mean?" she asked, playing a log.  
"Hahaha. I just mean that I have more power than just the groundskeeper. Power that you don't. Even. Know. About." OH! She was suddenly very excited! She didn't know why. But she was reminded of how he had looked at the funeral, with flowers in his hair and tears in his eyes. Here, he said, I just want you to have these shells. She started to refuse, but he led her to accept them.  
"Thank you for everything. I've had a beautiful time." She said at the door, and turned to go out.  
"Hermoine. Yes. Don't forget what I said."  
"Oh alright." She replied and climbed back out the hole.  
  
When Hermi was walking through the woods she thought she heard a rustle behind her. ! A glimpse of shining curls. A breath in the mosses. She began to run, fearing the worst. She ran until she was cornered up against trees and brush that she couldn't crawl through. Thorns plucked at her dress and fingers.  
"Stop scaring me!!! I'm not afraid of you!!! Stop!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, wishing she had her wand with her. Suddenly a creature appeared infront of her! It was elvish, tall and pretty and it had a shining black mat of hair on its crown. It stood magnificent in the brush. But threatening. It reached into a sack nearby and she screamed again, fearing the worst. But Harry saved her just in time. They flew off, leaving the forest behind while she told him the whole story. except about the shells. 


	3. of Alley

As they flew in the sky, Harry spotted some trash in an alley. Because both he and Hermoine were poor orphanes, they flew down to play.  
"hey look, I'm like a rocket!" said harry with a box on his head.  
"Wow, this is my dress!" said hermione. They snatched in the evening street.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't calling you because I got a splinter in my eye." Said Harry, holding up his wooden finger. "Oh, that's ok." Said Hermoine, meaningfully. She wondered when she could go home because she was feeling really excited. Then they got on the broomstick and flew into the alley. The fish were restless, and they were quiet.  
  
HEY! Its sparkles!!! But don't forget to REVIEW please. Please!!!!!!! Thanks!! Have a happy day! ~~~~~~ *_* Sparkles! 


	4. the influent bill

Merkin darted through the foliage, his black curls swishing around him and his sparkle sack softly swinging against his leg. He was extremely annoyed with the way of day, as he roasted his bat over the campfire, and tore at the stringy meat. Where wer the spidies? He knew they lurked in the forest somewhere. Suddenly one pooped from a tree and attacked! It came at him with fangs and he lept to his feet and threw some sparkle dusts at it. His job was done and he put the stiff stick of meat back into his mouth.  
  
Hermoine had found out Harry's secret and now it was time to go home. She did, tearfully. And even though she knew it wasn't meant to be she glided in space. Maybe Harry could fight the dark forces though! Ever since she had slept with Hagrid she was tired.  
  
Harry sat at his desk contentedly, and took out his papers and pens and wrote. Harry sat at his desk contentedly and took out his papers and pens and wrote. Sometimes he still thought about ron and Dumbledore in a fancy way. So he let out his feelings in triumphant poetry that he oculd only lichen in the greats like Bill Blinton, Robert frost and Ralph Lauren.  
  
His four fingered writing.  
  
Destruction and cheose. Weird and cactus. How can I lounge and hum at the same time? Humbert would know. How can I lounge and hum at the same time? I am harry potter. I am not harry potter. 


	5. fluid motions

One day they all got in the car and were going through MrDonald's. when someone pulled up from behind them in the drive through. And that person when pulling up was Merkin! I have my dust, stay in the car "he said." And they sat very still. Until he got up and swayed over to them. "does it look like I'm wearing shoes to you?" he said they said "no." he was barefoot. "that's because I am so poor! That is why I do it, fools! It must be done, it must." He grimaced in a deadly way and left back on his broomstick. They shuddered from their seets and cried in fear of him. Hermoine knew she would never go into the woods again. Harry missed his finger and started to cry because of it. 


	6. four flowing fatties

Once day, the fatties were at lakes. The lake. There will be just one lake. It is hard for fatties to all fit in the same lake, so they takes turn. Harry and Harriloines and Runny were going to view at the fatties, they wanted shot in camras. They wanted shot in camras. His pair of black wings spread to their full length as he strugg for stop, but it was enough to stop the Minor god from colliding with the possum that appeared suddenly in front of him. With oomph, the two figures fell to the floor, and Thanatos hastened to scramble up as soon as he caught his eggs of the flowing dark black robe. that the person wore. Finally standing on his two feet, he offered his hand sheepishly for the person to take!!!!!  
  
CHAPTERTWO... CAPTAIN BLIMPLYBLIMP...CHAPTAIN BLIMPTWO.... TWO  
  
nobody at fletch elementary shcool like Runny. they hated him and heaved on him and called him a pore. once they even put a porous crab in his pants. he told the teachers but they just made fun of his liver. Ginny thought he was cute but she slithered bagiinas. runny was very ugly that day. then one day he got ugly and everybody liked him but then he fout out ehy were kidding and really making a rug out of him. he bleeded. he is still a butter today.  
  
NEWFOCUS...BLIMPS IN BLIMP LAND...FOCUS DATELINE: KRILL TONIGHT  
  
Well, he had won the award. But what was to become for Runny now? "Everyone is different. No two people can both be beanbags." Said Harriloines. You can still be what you always wanted to be. And that is for free, you can live by the sea. Hand over the pea!!!! Dumbblybummbly came in the door. "get out there!" "bring you wands!" "ok!" it was time for the big celebration!! But Harriloines stopped harry at the place She sand from Antonio bandares song the flags of my heart, by enriqeu eeglasuss  
  
Sometimes it's hard to don't wanna look over your shoulder 'Cause you don't want to remember where you've dug holes There'll come a time you die, If you could only hold her 'Cause I know that's where I am on fire So listen with all your heart Hold it inside forever You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's rotting 'Cause that's the part that's on fire Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder "Where in the world have I been?" So listen with all your heart Hold it inside forever You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's leading you, 'Cause that's the beat of a heart No one can take stereroids It's a road you take all by yourself (All by yourself) All by yourself So listen with all your muscle Hold it inside forever You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's leading you 'Cause that's the beat of Oh it's the sweetest ON FIRE!!!111!!! 'Cause that's the beat of a heart  
she sang very sex. Runny said oh! Its so nice! but Harriloines said no its no fun for you beanbag!!!! I think this is a good story, flyingshadowsparkleprince. Good job on charactar analysis! I like the twists, turns, and contractions!  
  
Thanks, and keep updating!  
  
anonymous fan 


	7. Linesex and Bottom Crusty part organis

Hi! It's Sprince! Your sooo awesome for reading my story and pleeeex review for me thanks I appreciate everything and all the support. Especially for Lindsay and Lauuuran who will play.... Shall I say...2 major 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Linesex. Bottom. Linesex and Bottom. hurried through the corridor with Merkins freshly wafting his scent behind hind hinm. Great Merkin. He need, ed, what he thought, was a horse like a poniesex. Sex? He thought? And he knew he would need to find the linesex soon and boddildbly. Bottom as well. All in good time, "he told his merkin." I will appease you. Swaying in their foamy path. Linesex had reached the CLICK ME!  
  
"I heard from the organizers that all six person's peni and accommodation are provided (stay in hotel). So let's say we are not in the list but that doesn't mean we can't orangutan with them. We just have to go on our own lips expense. Plus, if we inform them (organi) earlier they will help to get everything done in farted expense." She thought. Linesex and Bottom bend over. 


End file.
